


He remembers

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I'm sure he fought back with everything he had, Poetry, Rhymes, and I'm equally sure it was in vain, and that it only made it worse, he must have been so terrified, not knowing what was going on, so for him to tell the victims of the mindflayer, that was probably him trying to spare them from what he had to go through, to stay still and try not to move?, when Billy was taken in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Billy is taken. Alone and not knowing what is happening, he fights back, and suffers more for it.So when he's already lost, he does what he can for the victims. He tries to make it easier for them, and tells them what no one told him; "Just stay very still. Try not to move."





	He remembers

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you can pry Billy Hargrove's redemption from my cold, dead hands.

He remembers flashes –  
He is grabbed, he falls down;  
Air that tastes like ashes  
makes him think he will drown;  
Dragged into a basement  
where he’s thrown to the floor;  
Meeting his replacement;  
Being chilled to his core

He remembers screaming –  
Something holding him in place  
Wishing he was dreaming  
when it latched onto his face  
He remembers crying  
when it wouldn’t give him air  
Thinking he was dying  
(Knowing no one who would care)

He remembers squirming –  
Fighting out of its grip  
Something cold was worming  
its way up, past his hip  
Tentacles were tightened  
digging into his skin  
Terrified and frightened  
He was forced to _let it in_

He remembers feeling  
as if he was skinned alive  
Staring at the ceiling  
hoping he would not survive  
He remembers ages  
of excruciating pain  
Worsening in stages  
‘til it got inside his brain

He remembers that he prayed  
before he lost his will  
Now, he says “Don’t be afraid”  
and “Just stay very still”  
He feels the thing inside his head  
silently approve  
He says to them what no one said  
to him: “Try not to move”


End file.
